1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of outdoor tents, and in particular to the field of self-erecting tents having an integral frame with attached fabric covering and configured to optimize the interior space thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fabric covered tents having supporting frame members have been known for many, many years. Such fabric covered tents have been used for various and sundry purposes. One such type of tent is the wigwam tent, historically used by native indians of various countries especially the United States which comprises a conically shaped outer covering attached to a plurality of elongated rods comprising the frame thereof and was used for living purposes. Other such types of tents comprise the field tents used by various armies which have vertical sides and a sloping roof with the frame thereof comprising variously shaped vertical poles. This type of tent was also used for field living as well as for headquarters and operations purposes. These types of tents were typically secured in an erected position by the use of the ropes attached to different points thereof and staked to the ground.
With the advent of more leisure time, prior art tents have began to be used by persons camping out for the sake of camping itself. The evolution of camping tents has progressed relatively quickly over the recent past. The development of camping tents has been toward the use of lighter materials, tents which are quickly erected, and tents which fold for easy storage and transportation. Some examples of camping tents utilize an exterior or interior frame using interlocking aluminum poles to which the tent fabric is attached by straps. Camping tents have taken on many configurations including an igloo or rounded shape, a square or rectangular shape or even a conical shape. However, prior art camping tents still utilize separate frames and fabric coverings which are required to be attached to each other at the camping site.
In the very recent past, a new type of tent generally referred to as a pop-up tent has come into being. The pop-up tent comprises a tent which is folded into a relatively small package of minimal size using lightweight materials which allows for easy transport. The unique feature of the pop-up tent is that when they are removed from their fabric container and thrown up into the air, the springiness of the integral frame triggers a self erecting action which stretches the tent fabric into the tent's final configuration and by the time the tent reaches the ground, the tent is fully formed. Then, all that remains is for the tent to be located in a desired location and staked to the ground for immediate use. Typically, the pop-up tents fold into a storage configuration, almost as easily as they are erected and thus, are folded in a very brief period of time.
The first generation of the pop-up tents utilized a plurality of wire loops with each loop being a separate component and fitting within a sewn in sleeve in the tent fabric at an appropriate location. A more recent generation of pop-up tents comprises a single wire frame which is again attached to the tent fabric within sewn-in sleeves with the single wire frame forming two loops. One loop comprising the loop which fits flat against the ground when the tent is erected. The second loop having a saddle like configuration above the ground loop and thereby forming the wall and roof structure of the tent with both loops being the same length and symmetrical. Because of the convenience and self erecting nature of the pop-up tents, the same has enjoyed quick acceptance among the camping public. Indeed, such tents have also been used for hunting purposes as well as cabana purposes providing shade on the beach or in the field.
A major disadvantage of the prior art pop-up tents is the ability to optimally use the interior space. For example, the prior art pop-up tents typically have a large base area with a relatively low and sloping side wall and roof configuration. While this configuration is very adaptable to a person's sleeping position, that is lying pronate, it has the disadvantages of not allowing a person to stand up in the tent and thereby "live" in the tent. Thus, the usefulness of the prior art pop-up tents is relatively limited to sleeping purposes.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a self erecting, pop-up tent which is capable of being used for both living and sleeping purposes with the use of non-concentric loops.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a self erecting, pop-up tent which allows persons using the tent to stand up therein in a fully erect position and even walk about the tent.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a self erecting, pop-up tent having substantially vertical walls extending from the base thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a self erecting, pop-up tent having two non-symmetrical loops made from a single or multi-filament wire or rod which is foldable into a compact flat circular storage and transportation configuration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a self erecting, pop-up tent having a minimal ground area loop relative to the total volume of the tent.